Big Brother
by mallorya662
Summary: Being the beaten one in the house hold is a horrible life. Delilah Snape is bruised, broken, and so under fed she can count her ribs at night. But through all her turmoil, she can count on her big brother. This is her life.


So, this is a little story I may or may not finish. I have a lot to do. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

I watched Sevy talk to his friend. I wish I had one, well besides Sevy. I was eleven years old and this was my second time out of the house. I wasn't allowed out because mother didn't want anyone seeing my broken arm, cracked ribs, and bruises. Though, she wouldn't have to worry with hiding me if she just stopped father from hurting me to begin with. I sighed. It didn't make sense. Like most of my life.

I felt my leg begin to fall asleep, so I decided to reposition myself. Bad idea. My foot caught on to a root and I fell through the ferns and into the small clearing Sevy and his friend were talking. A yell escaped my lips when my broken arm hit the ground, slipping from its sling.

"Delilah!" Sevy cried out. I felt his hands grip me, pulling me up. After putting me back on my feet, he looked me up and down. "What are you doing here? You know you're not suppose to be out of the house."

"I-I was bored…and you always talk about the outside world and Lily and…I wanted to come with you." I looked at him with big dark blue eyes, pleading to let me stay. "I'm sorry."

Sevy looked at me for a moment, then sighed. "We have to fix your arm." He pulled me toward a stump on the edge of the clearing and sat me down. While he looked at my arm, I looked at the girl who was watching from a distance, a puzzled look on her face.

She was pretty with dark red hair and bright green eyes. Her pale skin shone in the sunlight peeking through the green canopy. Small freckles dotted her face. I could see why Sevy talked about her all the time. "Severus, who is this?" Her voice was soft, yet strong.

"Oh, um this is my sister. Delilah, this is Lily." Sevy said nervously. Obviously, he'd never mentioned me, but it didn't bother me. Most people didn't know two children lived in the Snape household.

"Your sister? You've never mentioned a sister." She walked closer and looked at me. "How old is she?"

"Um, our age." Sevy went back to examining my arm.

"Really? But she's so small. Are you sure?" Lily walked around me her eyes narrowed.

"What? Yes of course I'm sure." Sevy responded. He touched my arm gently. Pain shot through me, slipping out of my lips in the form of a scream.

"Severus, you hurt her." Lily scolded.

"I didn't mean to. If she hadn't knocked it out in the first place it wouldn't hurt as much." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't mean to." I looked at my feet which were bare and dirty. I didn't own any shoes.

"Severus, she fell. It isn't her fault." Lily stooped in front of me. "How'd you hurt your arm?" She talked softy to me and smelled like wild flowers.

"Delilah." Sevy warned. I looked at him, knowing I wasn't allowed to answer. Mother would punish me.

"What?" Lily asked confused. She looked between us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Sevy answered. "C'mon Delilah, we need to get you home." I didn't like those words.

"Please Sevy! Let me stay! I'll be good and quiet and, and…" I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "Please Sevy! Don't make me go back." The last statement was a whisper and more tears gushed from my eyes. Soon, I was sobbing.

Spasm racked my body as Sevy gathered me in his arms. "Shh. It's ok. I won't make you go back."

The warm embrace of my big brother made the tears stop and that fear of home slowly melt away. I felt safe with Sevy. I always have.

Finally the silence was broken by Lily. "Um, Delilah, where are your shoes?"

Sevy pulled away from me as I looked at my feet. "I don't have any. Mother never gave me a pair."

"Oh." was all she said.

We were all quiet again until Sevy accidentally knocked my broken arm. "Ow." I whined.

"Ok, lets looks at this arm, shall we?" He set me back down on the stump. Eyes narrowed, he looked it over one last time then spoke, "It'll hurt, but I can fix it."

I knew 'fix it' meant put it back in the sling. Sevy may have been my savior, but he couldn't heal bones. I nodded. "Ok," he said touching my arm, "On the count of three im going to place it in the sling. Alright?" I nodded again.

"One, two, three!" Sevy quickly folded my arm up, shoved in the sling, and tied around my neck again. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I was used to the pain.

"There." he said standing back to look at his work. "Better?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Sevy!" He smiled. "You're very welcome."

I stood up. Wobbled a little, then started to walk around the clearing, happy to finally get out of bed. Actually, I was surprised I could walk. Being in a room, sleeping most of the day away could really hurt your musculature system. I could feel Sevy's eyes on me the whole time, worried as ever.

The outside world was so beautiful. The colors, the sounds, everything was so…amazing. Sevy always told me about it, about how it changed at different times of the year, told me about the other inhabitants, everything. Now that I was seeing it, everything was breathtaking.

A rustle sounded from above me. Looking up I saw a furry creature looking down at me from a branch of a tree. It had a long bushy tail, small ears, and eyes that matched. It was very cute.

"What's that Sevy?" I asked looking up at the creature still. His footsteps stopped beside me.

"Oh, that would be a squirrel. Its like a rat. Its in the same family."

"Oh. I like it".

He smiled as he said, "Most do."

I spent the rest of the day with Sevy and Lily. I learned that Lily was a witch like me and would also be going to Hogwarts with Sevy and I. I also learned that I can't walk on water, that rocks don't taste good, and that squirrels make nice meals for big birds called hawks. All in all the day was very informative and I was sad to see it end, but Sevy said I could come the next day and learn more. He'd never let me come before, so I think Lily had something to do with that. I liked her a lot and hoped she'd stay a long time. She made Sevy happy and that made me happy.


End file.
